The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a foot pedal, which controls vehicle operation, and a steering column to a vehicle.
Usually, foot pedals which control vehicle operation are pivotally connected to a vehicle frame by a mounting mechanism. A steering column is connected with the vehicle frame by a separate mounting mechanism. Accordingly, two mounting mechanisms are used to connect the steering column and the foot pedals to a vehicle.
The present invention provides an apparatus which mounts a foot pedal and a steering column to a vehicle. The apparatus includes a mounting bracket connectable with a vehicle frame. A foot pedal which controls a vehicle operation is pivotally connected to the mounting bracket by a pivot shaft. A steering column is pivotally connected to the mounting bracket by the pivot shaft. The steering column includes a steering column member connectable with a steering wheel and rotatable to turn steerable vehicle wheels. A locking mechanism locks the steering column in any one of a plurality of pivot positions relative to the mounting bracket.